falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Royal Army of Spain
The Spanish Royal Armed Forces (Spanish: Fuerzas Armadas Reales Españolas, FFAARR) are the military forces of the Kingdom of Spain. The Spanish Royal Armed Forces are a military force charged with defending the Kingdom's integrity and sovereignty. They consist of the Army, Navy and Air Force. The King is the Commander-in-Chief of the armed forces, with the title Capitán General de las Fuerzas Armadas (General Captain of the Armed Forces) Overview The military of the Royal Kingdom consists of a combination of full-time soldiers of the Knight class, along with foot soldiers consisting of members of the common class who may be called up for military service. While the Knight train in traditional martial arts, and antique European weapons such as the sword are considered status symbols, unlike some other factions modeled after traditional cultures (such as Shogunate and The Celts), the Kingdom does not shy away from using firearms and other advanced weaponry- a view modeled after Spain's own adoption of muskets in the 15th century in his unification of Spain. In general, every Knight in military service is armed at least with an assault rifle, with many carrying more specialized weapons such as machine guns, energy weapons, sniper rifles, and rocket, grenade, or missile launchers. Crew of vehicles, aircraft, and naval vessels are also typically full-time soldiers of the Knight class. The weapons carried by common class tend to be more variable. While there are no restrictions on ownership of firearms among the lower classes, the relative rarity of firearms in pre-war Spain in comparison to other countries such as the US means that the vast majority of firearms own by the lower classes are "pipe guns", and less frequently hunting rifles and shotguns (the only firearms legal to civilians in pre-war Spain, and even those were heavily regulated)- sufficient for hunting and driving off animals and bandits, but inferior to purpose-built military weapons. Some soldiers are issued military-grade weapons from the armories of their local noblemen, to be used by them during the campaign and then returned to the armory at its conclusion, however, there are rarely enough to arm the entire force, and often times as many of as half of the common people in the army may be armed with personal weapons, along with improvised grenades, which can be produced relatively easily. Branches Ground Forces The Spanish Royal Army (lit. "Army of the Land / Ground") is the terrestrial army of the Spanish Royal Armed Forces responsible for land-based military operations. He claims to be the successor of the Spanish army dating back to the late 15th century. Their numbers are around 100,000 soldiers Infantry The majority of the Royal military consists of regular infantry. Spanish Kingdom infantry are trained in a course based on the pre-war Spanish Army, including both basic and advanced training issued melee combat. The majority of infantry are armed with either an SIG 552 assault rifle or an G36C Carbine, supported by troops armed with SMGs, shotguns, light machine guns, sniper rifles, grenade launchers, rocket launchers, and other small arms, and are equipped with combat armor based on pre-war designs. Other standard issue weapons include a bayonet which doubles as a combat knife, as well as fragmentation grenades and sometimes a sidearm. For a complete list of Royal infantry weapons, see below. This training and equipment means that the Royal soldiers significantly outclass raiders, mercenaries. Cavalry Cavalry has played an essential role in the Spanish Royal Army since its early days. Prior to the entry into Industrial Revival, most of the army was made up of cavalry units and relied on horsedrawn transportation. While the dependancy on such methods decreased once industrialization kicked in, at leasy 30% of the army is horse-drawn and the Kingdom has ten independent cavalry divisions. (5.000 in division) The Cavalry often employs these mounted cavalry units on the field of battle, where they are especially suitable for uneven terrain that is unsuitable for tracked vehicles. They also act as scouts, patrols, and fast response troops, able to operate on their own for extended periods of time deep behind enemy lines. Armor Armored and mechanized divisions have been in the Spanish Royal Army during its early days with the first armored formation made up of technicals, pre-war APCs and restored pre-war tanks. The number of armored divisions increased once industrialization kicked in and by 2250, the Spanish Royal Army has five armored divisions divided into two armored corps. Mechanized formations have a similar history as well and are made up of restored APCs and post-war APCs and armored cars as well. Post-war armored cars are usually made form restored civilian cars modified with gun turrets, upgraded technicals or post-war designs. Field Artillery Regiments composed entirely of artillery pieces are known as artillery regiments. They can deploy a mixture of types of destructive weapons, or specialize in a particular branch of long-distance firing. Some include small amounts of infantry, and generally contain large amounts of transport and anti-aircraft vehicles. Since artillery regiments are not intended for direct combat in the front and their function is merely supportive, they are generally much smaller than other regiments. For this reason, they are often attached as auxiliary units to other major regiments, or are placed under the direct command of the Royal officer in command. Navy The Royal Spanish Navy (Spanish: Real Armada Española) is the maritime branch of the Spanish Royal Armed Forces. The Royal Spanish Navy was responsible The Royal Spanish Navy possesses limited naval capabilities due to the geographical location are situated at, but its navy still remains a formidable threat. Most of the major vessels are pre-war cruisers and civilian ships converted for military usage and both types are constructed with the ability to travel through cold waters and fight defensively during the winter so Royal territories are still protected by pirates or enemy fleets. The Coast in Kingdom territory are patrolled by the Royal Navy with surviving military patrol craft or surviving pre-war civilian speedboats, barges, fishing boats and police patrol boats as well. Many Spanish ships found in Kingdom territories have been restored to working order and integrated into the Royal Spanish Navy. Royal Marine Infantry The Infantería de Marina is the marine infantry of the Royal Spanish Navy. It has a strength of 10,500 troops and is divided into base defense forces and landing forces. One of the three base defense battalions is stationed with each of the Navy headquarters. "Groups" (midway between battalions and regiments) are stationed in Gijón and Santander. The Tercio (fleet — regiment equivalent) is available for immediate embarkation and based out of Gijón. Its principal weapons include light tanks, armored personnel vehicles, self-propelled artillery, and TOW and Dragon antitank missiles. Air Force The Royal Air Force possess a formidable fleet of aircraft that, despite being smaller than the army, is one of the strongest in post-war Spain. It possess a fleet of surviving pre-war aircraft used by the European and Spanish Air Forces, mainly NH90 helicopters with Eurocopter Tiger and jets that survived the Great War. During the period of industrialization, many pre-war jets and civilian aircraft were restored to working order as well as antiquated aircraft such as re-activated musuem pieces and later post-war versions of them with upgraded armor, engines, and weapons. Royal Guard The Royal Guard (Spanish: Guardia Real) is an independent regiment of the Spanish Royal Armed Forces that is dedicated to the protection of the King of Spain and members of the Spanish Royal Family. It currently has a strength of 2000 troops. While the guard does participate in parades and other ceremonial events, it is a fully functional combat unit. Its members are recruited from the ranks of all three branches of the Royal Spanish Armed Forces and receive the better combat training as regular soldiers. The guard contains a diverse mix of units: a Royal Marines company from the Navy, a paratroop company from the Air Force and an infantry company from the Army, among others. Equipment Standard Issue Small Arms Special Issue Small Arms *'SIG 552 Commando' (5.56mm shortened SIG 552, used by special forces) *'SIG 510 battle rifle' (7.5mm GP-11, vintage battle rifle, used by reservists and regular forces as a DMR) *'Heckler & Koch G91 assault rifle' (5.56mm NATO, fell into Swiss hands from pre-war German stocks, used by reservists) *'Steyr AUG assault rifle' (5.56mm NATO fell into Swiss hands from pre-war Austrian stocks, used by reservists) *'K31 bolt-action rifle' (7.5mm GP-11, WWII-era rifle sometimes used by reservists, typically as a sniper rifle) *'Heckler & Koch MP5' (9mm submachine gun, sometimes used by regular and special forces) *'SIG MKMO submachine gun' (9mm, WWII-era SMG, a few used by reservists) *'SIG MPX' (9mm, 12.7 SIG, advanced SMG, used by special forces) *'Remington 870 shotgun' (12 gauge, pump-action shotgun used for close combat) *'SIG 12.7mm ''Jagdpistole' (12.7mm SIG, high-powered hunting pistol, sometimes carried as a sidearm) *'SIG P220''' (9mm, older semi-automatic pistol, sometimes used by reservists) *'SIG P230' (compact .32 ACP pistol, sidearm used by MPs, some officers and non-combat personnel, and reservists) *'Luger P08' (WWII-era 9mm pistol, still carried as a personal sidearm by some reservists and a few officers) *'Rheinmetall AG Minigun' (4.7mm minigun, mostly used on vehicle and sometimes tripod mounts) *'Heckler & Koch L30 Gatling Laser' (heavy energy weapon, mostly used on vehicle and sometimes tripod mounts) *'RL-83 Blindicide' (100mm rocket launcher, 1950s vintage, used by reservists) *'FGM-199 anti-tank missile' (140mm guided anti-tank missile, used by anti-armor specialists) Artillery *'Towed or stationary' **'105mm howitzer:' Common artillery on stationary or towed mounts. **'75mm 1903/18 L30 howitzer:' early 20th century howitzer, some still kept in working order an ammo still produced, mostly mounted in forts. **'75mm mountain howitzer:' 75mm light gun, can be dismantled for transport by pack animal. **'PaK 57 90mm anti-tank gun:' 1950s-era anti-tank gun, partially replaced by 120mm Rheinmetall guns, mostly mounted in forts. **'105mm anti-tank gun:' Mounted mostly in forts, partially replaced by 120mm AT gun **'Rheinmetall 120mm anti-tank gun:' License-built copy of German 120mm anti-tank, mounted almost exclusively in fort as AT guns were replaced by more portable missiles. **'155mm howitzer:' Common artillery piece in towed mounts. **'M40 106mm recoilless rifle:' light recoilless rifle, often mounted on vehicles or tripod mount, can be collapsed and moved by pack animal. **'PaK 34 Gauss anti-tank gun:' 50mm Gauss anti-tank gun in the process of replacing older guns when the Great War occurred, mostly found in the most heavily defended forts. **'EPaK 49 Anti-tank laser canon:' "Energie Panzerabwehrkanone"- Laser anti-tank weapon, introduced in 2049. Mostly in heavily defended forts, less common than other AT weapons. *Self-propelled: **'MOWAG SNORA MLRS': multiple-launch rocket system, mounted on APCs and sometimes trucks in jury-rigged mounts. **'Panzerkanone 68 155mm self-propelled gun' Anti-aircraft weapons *'Stationary or towed' **'20mm Oerliken autocannon:' Various stationary, towed, and vehicle mounts, including single, twin, and quad. Mostly used against soft ground targets. **'Oerliken 35mm autocannon:' Twin-35mm autocannon, can be linked with other 35mm guns and Skyshield missiles for integrated air defense. **'Automated heavy Gatling laser': mounted in fortresses for anti-air and missile defense **'Oerliken Skyshield SAM:' surface-to-air missile is multi-cell launcher, can be linked with 35mm gun. **'RSE Kriens SAM:' surface-to-air missile on twin-arm mount, mounted on trailer or truck. **'Raketenabwehrlaser (RaL)-46 anti-missile laser': Over 100 stationary mounts survive in bunkers in Alps, part of extensive pre-war missile defense system, can also track and intercept aircraft and even be fired at ground targets in manual aim mode. *Self-propelled **'Fliegerabwehrpanzer 68 anti-air tank': Anti-aircraft tank armed with 2 35mm cannon on Panzer 68 chassis. **'Fliegerabwehrpanzer 47 anti-air tank': Advanced AA tank based on Pz. 42 Löwe chassis, armed with two heavy Gatling lasers and two quad-shot Skyshield SAMs. Tanks and Armored Vehicles *'Pz.42 Löwe main battle tank:' Advanced main battle tank, main armament 1x 120 gun, 50mm Gauss cannon, or anti-tank laser. *'Pz. 68 main battle tank:' Mid-20th century main battle tank, main armament: 1x 105mm gun *'MOWAG Cheetah tank destroyer:' Mid-20th century tank destroyer, main armament 1x 90mm or 105mm gun *'MOWAG Trojan infantry fighting vehicle' *'M113 APC' *'MOWAG Barracuda armored personnel carrier:' 8x8 wheeled APC, variable armament configurations *'MOWAG Eagle light armored vehicle' Other vehicles *'Mercedes-Benz Unimog off-road truck' (various models, at least tin inventory, most common Unimog 2037 Atomic) *'Various road trucks' (Volkswagen, Mercedes Benz, MOWAG, Berna, Saurer etc, over 500 in inventory) *'Various construction vehicles' Aircraft *'Mirage IV jet fighter': French 2040s-era fighter jet armed with 2x 30mm cannon and hardpoints for missiles and bombs, 25 in inventory *'NH90' helicopters *'Messerschmitt Me 272': Older German fighter jet, 30 in inventory *'Pilatus PC-29': Swiss-made turboprop trainer and light attack aircraft, 70 in inventory *'Pilatus PC-6 Porter:' 1960s-era light transport plane, 30 in inventory. Other Weapons *C-4 explosives *M65 Plasma Grenade *SIG AG 48 Sentry turret